Energy Combinations
Introduction When designing the numerous Energy Types that would populate the ne''Twork universe, The Creator intended for there to be specific functions for each of them. This is most easily seen in the Energy Types within the Natural Energy Group, as a good amount of how the universe naturally functions is tied to the unique properties of each of them. However, this would eventually prove to be limiting to the possibilities of actions and abilities that can be achieved by The Creator’s living creations. Future purposes would need to be fulfilled by the creation of new Energy Types, an ability that The Creator did not want to grant freely. In order to overcome the limitations of each Energy Type, The Creator made it possible for living beings to utilize some Energy Types in conjunction with each other. By doing so, it intended for the life forms it made to figure out how already existing Energy Types could be combined in order to address new needs or perform new actions. The action of doing so would come to be known as '''Energy Combination'. Direct Fusion Each Energy Type is a representation of the power to perform one or a small set of actions. This is possible due to the unique properties that each Energy Type contains. For those that require utilizing such properties in tandem with each other without making two separate Energy Types, this would normally be seen as an impossible task. In the spirit of expansion through combination, The Creator allowed for some Energy Types to be combined with another specific Energy Type(s) at the base level. The process involves integrating the structure of each in such a way that the individual properties of each are retained within the same unit of Energy. By doing so, a “new” Energy Type would be created that shares the characteristics of both individual Energy Types. This is known as Direct Fusion. Combination Process The process of Direct Fusion is as follows. It can only be performed with two different Energy Types, with the first serving as the Base and the second serving as the Mod. The Energy Type acting as the Base will be what the final product resembles the most, while the Mod Energy Type will have its unique characteristics applied to the Base. Depending on which Energy Type is the Base and which is the Mod, one of two unique combinations will be created from the two Energy Types. Once both Energy Types to be combined are determined, an Advanced Psychic Energy Instruction that links the two together by Direct Fusion is utilized to start the process of Direct Fusion. This process requires an additional 50 Physical-F Energy units to power each combination. When combining two Energy Types with Direct Fusion, it is important to pay attention to the order of combination so that the desired affect is achieved. An example of how order can affect Direct Fusion can be seen by doing so with Fire and Liquid Form Water Energy. If Fire Energy is the Base, then the result is Fire Energy that can move like a liquid, flames and all, while it still burns. However, if Water Energy is the Base, then the result is a liquid with thermal power equal to that of the Fire Energy used for the Direct Fusion. While the end result—a hot Energy that can slip and slide into tight spaces—is the same, the appearance changes depending on which is the Base and which is the Mod. Limitations Due to the nature of how this process is possible, Direct Fusion can only be performed by a living being that initiates it. Therefore, it is only possible to make use of Direct Fusion if an individual possesses more than one Energy Gene, and only if the Energy Types they produce can actually be combined through Direct Fusion. This makes it impossible to utilize Direct Fusion through, say, a coordinated effort of two individuals with different Energy Genes. The process of Direct Fusion is also limited in the number of Energy Types that can be used in the process. Only two Energy Types may be used in Direct Fusion. The resulting Energy Type of Direct Fusion cannot be used as a Base or Mod in another Direct Fusion process, further limiting the overall flexibility of the combination method. However, this becomes less significant a drawback with an individual with a decent set of Energy Genes to work with in order to increase the number of combinations available. Furthermore, the fact that it can only be utilized by one being also imposes a heavy knowledge requirement on the user of Direct Fusion. The Psychic Energy Instruction required to perform Direct Fusion is already an advanced instruction in itself, which cannot be discovered easily. Once discovered, it is then up to the user to discover what combinations are possible with the Energy Gene(s) that they possess. This problem becomes even more significant for those possessing numerous Energy Genes, as the time it would take to discover the full arsenal of combinations available increases for each possible combination of Bases and Mods. Indirect Unison Using separate Energy Types in conjunction with each other is often the only means of accomplishing some task that cannot be done with a single Energy Type. However, the restrictions that Direct Fusion imposes on the usage of multiple Energy Types can render it impossible to do for some individuals. In order to overcome these limitations without compromising the ability to perform Energy Combination, the idea of Indirect Unison was created. Combination Process Unlike Direct Fusion, which involves combining the characteristics of separate Energy Types into one unified state, Indirect Unison is an action that focuses on fully understanding the capabilities of individual Energy Types. By understanding how specific Energy Types function individually, the possibility of utilizing their individual forms in unison emerges. This is made possible with a careful eye and the willingness to experiment until something “clicks”. Once a successful Indirect Unison is found, it is up to the user to determine if it is possible to go a step or two further with their knowledge of the Energy Types involved. Because it is the utilization of separate Energy Types in unison, Indirect Unison is a form of Energy Combination that can be used through multiple individuals working together. Should an Indirect Unison rely on multiple beings, it is still up to all involved to know which Energy Type(s) to use—and the proper constraints applied to their creation—for the combination to be successful. Limitations Indirect Unison has a high knowledge requirement, but for a different reason than Direct Fusion. In the case of the latter, it is not exactly required to fully understand the properties of two Energy Types that are “fused” together, as the result can be seen immediately. In the case of Indirect Unison, knowing the full extent of what an Energy Type is capable of is necessary to know what it could and could not be used with. It is possible to find oneself in a difficult situation should an Indirect Unison of Energy Types in combat not go as expected due to lack of understanding the Energy Types involved. The greatest limitation of Indirect Unison is in the fact that it is just that: an indirect unison of Energy Types. This means that the weaknesses of all Energy Types involved can be used against an Indirect Unison to reduce its effectiveness, or even cancel it altogether. Category:Energy Category:Energy Combination